Aerial refueling is presently utilized to extend the flight time and/or range of aircraft. In general, to aerially refuel an aircraft, a tanker aircraft deploys a boom or hose fitted with a coupling that is configured to mate with a receptacle on the receiving aircraft. In boom outfitted tankers, the boom is equipped with a male nozzle and the boom is typically controlled by a boom operator that guides the nozzle into a female fitting on the receiving aircraft. In hose outfitted tankers, the hose is equipped with a female coupling and a drogue. When placed in an air stream, the drogue acts to draw the hose out of the aircraft and stabilize the flight of the hose when extended. These two systems are generally not interchangeable.
Boom equipped tanker systems are relatively more complicated than drogue systems. In addition to the increased bulk and expense of the boom equipment, a boom operator is typically required. When the boom systems were initially introduces, boom systems could deliver greater flow rates of fuel. However, with advances in drogue systems, flow rates are generally comparable between boom and drogue systems.
A disadvantage of drogue systems is that during deployment and retrieval, the drogue passes though a boundary layer air. This boundary layer of air is in close proximity to the skin of the aircraft The flow of the boundary layer of air is retarded via interaction with the aircraft skin. As the drogue passes through the boundary layer, the drogue is subjected to wind shear. In addition, the drogue causes turbulence as it is introduced to airflow. These forces tend to cause the drogue, along with the hose and nozzle, to oscillate in an undesirable manner.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a drogue device and system that is capable of overcoming the disadvantages described herein at least to some extent.